


庆溪山（2）

by nomoreme



Category: RPS
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-29
Updated: 2019-01-29
Packaged: 2019-10-18 19:10:50
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,262
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17586689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nomoreme/pseuds/nomoreme
Summary: 这章戏内情节比较多。我lof挂了请A老师代发一下。





	庆溪山（2）

（二）缆车  
“我弟弟他是个乾元，你看他做什么。”  
扬清伸出手，细长又白净的腕子缓缓绕过郑奉明的后脑，从另一侧捂住他的眼睛，又故意把手腕上的香水味蹭到他鼻间。她是中庸，却用了仿坤泽信息素的香水，有种树莓软糖般的甜味。  
“你弟弟，也挺好看的。”郑奉明听话地转过脸，继续喝茶。中午晴了一会，下午又开始下，这会坐在凉亭里看，外面的雨有渐渐密集的趋势。他说，“你弟弟和你像，但你们都不像扬董事长。”  
“……和扬夫人。”他补充道。  
扬清收回手继续泡茶，庆溪山上的风很大，刚泡好的茶，放在紫砂壶里一会就变凉。她抬起手腕，玉镯子滑到骨节上卡住，撞了一下壶把，叮咚一声。茶水随即从壶里倾泻出去，倒进公道杯，一股热烫的香气就腾起来。她把茶倒好，递到郑奉明手边，才开口答话，她说：“郑总是真不知道吗……扬太太是我们姐弟俩的继母。”  
“你们亲生母亲呢？”郑奉明笑了，表情明显是明知故问。看出这一点，扬清不搭话了，拿起茶杯凑到嘴边，抿了抿，却被男人握住了手掌。  
紫砂杯晃了晃，热烫的茶水洒出来，洒到她膝上，她被烫的下意识抖了下。郑奉明却仍然抓着她的手，笑着，低下头，吻在她那块伶仃的膝盖骨上：  
“烫着没有……嗯？给你吹吹？”  
缆车低低地从凉亭顶上掠过去。

整个庆溪山都是扬家的，缆车自然也是。但他们没发现缆车上的人是谁——周方亭坐在缆车上，扬濯靠在他肩头，两人后背和头顶被雨淋湿一大片。  
午后那会天晴了，他们本来是在山那边玩，扬太太不在，扬濯说要陪着周医生采草药，糊弄了管家两句就溜出来。然而玩了没有半小时，又开始下雨，且有越下越大的势头。他们没带雨具，只能躲进缆车里，顺便坐缆车回去。  
扬濯的卫衣几乎全部淋湿了，有点冷，觉得就出来一小会，又没带别的衣服，这会山风掠过去，冻得一阵阵发抖。周医生照料这一家好些年，知道这孩子身体弱，不禁冻，正想着等会回宅子里给他煮锅姜茶，就听见缆车底下凉亭里细碎的声音。  
在周方亭的角度，只能看见凉亭外面一只女人的高跟鞋，水蓝色镶钻的，横躺在草地与泥水里，看见这个他就一瞬间明白了那都是什么声音，他几乎立刻想要捂住旁边男孩的耳朵，一转脸，却看见一双清亮的眼睛。  
“我姐是中庸。”扬濯不知道是什么语气，淡淡的，甚至听不出语调，“太太第一回让她陪郑总去逛庆溪山的时候，我听见我姐说，她是中庸，但是太太说没关系，也可以。”  
男孩微不可察地叹了口气。周方亭当然知道这件事，也明白男孩说的什么意思——扬清扬濯，是已故的扬先生发妻的孩子，只要扬太太把这两张牌用好，扬家就不会迅速没落——所以他本来想说，你会分化成坤泽这件事，我们无论如何更要瞒着，瞒着外界，瞒着上上下下的管家佣人们，甚至瞒着扬太太。然而他说不出口。缆车渐行渐远，凉亭里的声音一直没停，扬清的叫喊声里有哭腔。他说不出口。  
扬濯笑了笑，忽然侧过身，靠在周医生的肩头，一行眼泪迅速消失在医生本就淋湿的外衣里。

缆车这场戏之后，本来紧接着还应当有一场。孔笙是想借着两人淋湿的这个劲头，把下面那场给接了，然而缆车行到终点停下来，车厢门一打开，就看见靳东朝外面摆摆手。执导上前一看，王凯就这么靠在他肩上，在缆车里睡着了。  
靳东倒没怎么在意，轻声说：“最近赶太紧，累了。就让他睡十分钟。”  
他知道是怎么回事。戏赶得紧是一方面，另一方面，刚才他在宅子里闻到的气味，和看见的那管针剂，让他知道王凯是在信时。坤泽信时本来就嗜睡，容易头痛乏力，加上抑制剂打进去，副作用虽然已经微乎其微，但多少会让人有点疲惫。两个因素加起来，这人就这么靠着睡着了。  
他睡得浅，靳东尽量坐着不动，招呼助理送了件干的外套过来，披在他身上。他的气味被抑制剂给压住，一丝一毫都捕捉不到，然而他的眉眼、他的气质总无时无刻体现着他是个坤泽的事实——柔韧、晶莹又清澈。正因为这个，孔导坚持要他跨越十几二十岁的年龄差，去演这个扬家的小男孩。  
事实上开拍一周多，他表现得着实不错。靳东想到这里忍不住低头看了看他，却发现他醒了，睁开眼睛也在看他，冷不防被对视，男孩吓了一跳，赶紧起来。  
“对不起啊，东哥，”他扯了下肩上披的干净衣服，“我睡着了。是不是耽误进度了？”  
“你好点了吗？”靳东低声问他，“知道你不太舒服，我们赶紧拍完，然后送你回酒店休息，好吧？”  
他自然而然就这么问了，也没太顾忌自己是个乾元的事实，但王凯还是些微尴尬了一瞬。他把头低了低，抿了抿唇，就站起来，推开缆车的门走出去。风灌进来的时候，靳东又闻到那种竹叶的香气，比刚才浓一些，清澈而迷人。他挑了挑眉。  
王凯自然也闻到了。他把掩盖气味的香水用力喷在手腕上。心想自己明明打过了抑制剂，是药没有用了吗，为什么这一回，这味道盖都盖不住了呢。

周方亭和扬濯回到扬宅的时候，扬太太正在庭院里吃下午茶，陈姨在一边给她的茶壶加热水，一抬头就看见两人浑身湿淋淋地回来。陈姨是典型的苏州娘姨，说话带南方口音，立刻放下水壶，笑吟吟地迎上来。  
“最近总下雨，周医生别再带着小少爷出去玩了，”她接过两人手里淋湿的外套，“小少爷还要练琴，今天下午还没读英语呢。”  
陈姨说的话就是扬太太说的话。周方亭听出话里的警示意味，赶紧应下来。扬太太一直坐在石桌前面没说话，刚把茶杯放下，陈姨就回来了，手里拿着两套干净衣服，和一支针管。她帮扬太太撩开衣服下摆，把针管递给扬濯，喏了一声。  
扬濯也不说话，接过去，半蹲下身，熟练地用酒精棉擦擦，把针头扎在她腰腹上。那是胰岛素。从他八九岁那年，扬太太进扬宅开始，就一直在打这个——从前是让陈姨打，后来就叫他和姐姐帮忙打，每一餐都如此。针尖拔出来的时候，扬太太抬起手，笑了，轻轻摸了下扬濯的头发：  
“好孩子，去换衣服吧。”  
扬濯这才意识到自己的衣服还是湿的，凉凉地贴着皮肤。他把陈姨手中的衣服拿过去，道了声谢，就上楼去。宅子里仍然保留着木质的楼梯，梅雨季有种潮湿气味，他踩上去，木板吱嘎作响。从台阶与台阶的缝隙里，他看见周方亭走到扬太太面前，扬太太仍然笑着，轻声道：“你是医生，扬濯交给你照顾，你得知道怎么照顾才行……  
“别照顾错了法子，反而不好。”  
扬太太难得把警告说的这么明显。扬濯却觉得自己已经懒得心惊胆战了，他回到房间，关上门，窗户上挂着朱红色的窗帘，很厚，照进来微弱的光，暖融融的，又有些不祥。但他在这种昏暗里却觉得踏实。他慢慢褪下淋湿的衣服，再一件件穿上干净的，整理领口的时候，手指碰到颈后那颗即将苏醒的腺体。  
他坐在桌前，把手伸进抽屉里，摸了摸那支玻璃针剂，闭上眼睛。

 

tbc.


End file.
